JoyDay Event: I Couldn't Live Without You
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: Seharusnya sebuah cincin rubby tersemat di jari manisnya, seharusnya ia dan Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia di hari ini. Namun rasanya itu hanyalah sebuah angan tak berujung untuknya, Meski berusaha sekeras apapun, Sungmin tak kan pernah mengetahui kapan Kyuhyunnya akan membuka mata, dan mewujudkan impian bahagia keduanya. KYUMIN YAOI FANFICTION...ONE SHOOT! Happy Kyumin Day .


**""""""""****KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction"""""""""**

**JoyDay Event**

**I Couldn't Live Without You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurt Comfort/ Romance**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)_**

* * *

**I Couldn't Live Without You**

* * *

.

.

.

Senyum manisnya kembali terulas, dan tak henti-hentinya bibir cherry itu bersenandung lirih tatkala semilir angin musim semi berhembus di sekelilingnya.

Sungmin secara perlahan memejamkan mata demi menikmati aroma senja yang begitu menenangkan. Beberapa kelopak bunga yang berguguran turut melukiskan betapa mempesonanya paras cantik itu. Kendati...ia namja, namun setiap hal yang melekat dalam dirinya tak terpungkiri...Sungmin benar-benar indah.

.

.

Selalu seperti ini...ia akan menunggu kepulangan seseorang di taman mewah milik keduanya.

Ya, hanya orang itu yang dinantinya. Seseorang yang mengisi segenap hati dan jiwanya...Cho Kyuhyun.

senyum manisnya kian terkembang ketika mengingat hari pernikahan mereka telah di depan mata, hanya menunggu waktu 1 pekan lagi untuk menyambut hari bahagia itu.

.

.

"Ming".

Sosok cantik itu seketika membuka kedua foxynya dan terkikik kecil saat sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar erat di perutnya.

"Kyunnie...". panggilnya lirih, ia beralih menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Kyuhyun dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini...eum?". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya untuk menatap manik indah di hadapannya.

"Menunggumu pulang".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sungmin kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu ke sebuah kursi putih yang bertahta manis di tengah taman mereka.

"Mianhae aku terlambat chaggi, banyak pasien yang harus ku tangani hari ini".

"Arrayoo...tapi malam ini kau hanya milikku Cho uissangnim karena tugasmu untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku".

Dokter tampan itu menautkan alis tapi setelahnya ia beralih mendekati bibir Sungmin dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu, aku tak membiarkan calon istriku mengidap suatu penyakit apapun". Ujarnya tegas

"Jinjja?". Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhun lalu membawanya untuk menyentuh dada kirinya. "Tapi di sini terasa sakit ketika jauh darimu, apa kau tau sakit apa yang ku derita?" lanjutnya lagi

Kyuhyun begitu gemas melihat paras menggemaskan itu, ia kembali membawa wajahnya mendekat kemudian melumat lembut bibir manis namja cantiknya. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, tangan kanannya pun turut serta merengkuh tengkuk Sungmin demi memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

.

"Geurrae...aku akan mengobatinya saat ini juga".

'HUP'.

Tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu, membuat Sungmin memekik terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkikik kecil dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya tak pernah berubah, begitu hangat dan selalu memanjakannya dalam kondisi apapun. dan tak ada yang lebih berarti dan berharga dalam dirinya selain pemuda tampan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun begitu memperhatikan langkahnya ketika memasuki kamar keduanya, senyum menawan tak pernah lepas menghias bibir merah itu saat menatap wajah baby face kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan ia merebahkan Sungmin dan memenjarakannya di sebuah ranjang King Size.

Dua pasang mata itu saling beradu, mencoba menyelami satu bentuk cinta yang terpancar dari dalamnya. Tak ada keraguan tak ada penyesalan, tapi hanya suatu jalinan rasa untuk saling memiliki dan mencintai.

"Kyu...".

"Eum?" Gumamnya, tanpa menghentikan pergerakan jarinya yang menyusuri setiap inchi paras Sungmin, Kyuhyun begitu mengagumi pahatan cantik di bawahnya. Terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, aku tau kau sangat lelah...kau harus merilekkskan tubuhmu, otteyo?". Ujar Sungmin seraya memijat pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang memenjarakannya.

"Ani...aku belum menjalankan tugasku, bukankah kau yang memintanya?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata sesaat, namun sedetik kemudian dua manik foxy itu membulat lebar ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyatukan bibir keduanya dan kembali memagutnya begitu dalam.

"Mhhmmphh~". Lenguh Sungmin, ia memejamkan mata dan beralih mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang itu, berkali-kali Sungmin mendesah tertahan kala lidah Kyuhyun bergerak liar mengaduk isi dalam mulutnya.

"Ahmphh~ Kyumhh...mmhh". Sungmin makin terbuai dengan cumbuan basah kekasihnya, bahkan saliva kini tampak mengalir turun dari sudut bibir namja cantik itu. Sungguh... segalanya terlalu memabukkan untuk dilepas begitu saja, hingga ia semakin memiringkan kepalanya demi memperdalam ciuman Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"hhhh...hhh..hh". engahnya setelah pagutan basah itu terlepas, namun sebelum ia menstabilkan nafasnya secara penuh. Namja tampan itu bergerak cepat melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya dan menghisap setiap jengkal tubuh berisi itu tanpa jeda, membuat Sungmin merintih bahkan menjerit nikmat.

"kita akan bermain panjang malam ini...bersiaplah Chaggi".

.

.

"Arghtthh...kyuuuhh!".

.

.

* * *

.

"Yeppeoh..". bisiknya lirih, Kyuhyun kembali membelai surai basah Sungmin dan menariknya semakin ke dalam pelukannya. Aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh namja yang masih terlelap itu, begitu menenangkannya.

Dokter muda itu kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman hangat kala mengingat kenangan 2 tahun silam, ia tak pernah menduga bahwa pertemuan itu berhasil mengikat keduanya bahkan tak lama lagi namja cantik itu akan menjadi belahan jiwanya secara utuh.

.

.

**Flash Back On**

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun begitu tenang melajukan sebuah mercy silver menuju tempat kerjanya, beberapa kali ia bersenandung pelan ketika lantunan musik mengiringi perjalanannya di pagi itu. namun tiba-tiba ia mengerem kalap mobilnya ketika seseorang melangkah begitu saja ke tengah jalanan. Beruntung ia tak menghantam bahkan sama sekali tak menyentuh tubuh orang itu.

'Namja gila'. Umpatnya dalam hati, ia cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap tajam sosok mungil yang kini terduduk lemah di depan mobilnya.

"YAH! Apa kau tak waras?Hingga se~

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan kalimatnya, ia cukup tercekat kala sosok itu mulai mengangkat wajah dan menatap pias padanya. sungguh paras itu benar-benar cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja ...dan untuk beberapa detik ia tak bergeming karena terlena dengan objek indah di hadapannya. hingga suara halus namja itu menyadarkannya.

"Mianhae...". Ucap namja itu lirih, dengan tertatih ia bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kaki lemahnya.

Kyuhyun begitu terkesiap melihatnya, namja itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan pucat, terlebih ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata di pipi chubbynya

'Apa dia sakit?'. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat kemudian membawa pandangannya untuk memestikan kondisi namja cantik itu, namun detik itu pula kedua obsidiannya terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan tak beberapa lama kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Y-YAH! G-gwaenchanaa?".

.

.

.

"Eungh...". sosok cantik itu mengerjap beberapa kali, namun beberapa detik kemudian kedua manik foxynya terbuka sempurna kala sebuah tangan melindunginya dari silau lampu.

"Kau siuman?". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengulas senyuman hangat, sedikit gugup menatap mata indah itu. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar keras, cepat-cepat Dkter muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tabung infus. Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit kikuk memastikan cairan infus yang tergantung di sisi ranjang namja cantik itu.

"...".

"Tenanglah kau aman di rumahku...siapa namamu?". Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya mengatur kecepatan tetes tabung infus itu.

Sungmin kembali mengerjapkan mata, ia terdiam ketika membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di nametag Kyuhyun. Lalu menunduk sungkan.

"Lee Sung-min, K-kamshamnida...Cho Uissangnim".

Kyuhyun menautkan alis sesaat dan setelahnya berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok bernama Sungmin itu.

"Mengapa kau pergi seorang diri di jalan raya? Apa kau tak tau anemiamu sedang kambuh?". Tanyanya sedikit cemas, Kyuhyun mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin, entah apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikan, yang jelas...ia tak menyukai Sungmin menangis dan, sesuatu dalam darahnya semakin berdesir hebat kala menyentuh permukaan halus itu.

Sungmin tampak terkesiap mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Kyuhyun, ia kembali menundukkan wajah...berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Mianhae...".

Hanya menghela nafas yang dilakukannya ketika mendengar ucapan lemah tersebut, apakah hanya kata maaf dan terimakasih yang dapat diucapkan sosok mungil itu?

"Istirahatlah kembali... aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu setelah kondisimu pulih". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin.

.

.

**4 hari kemudian**

"Kau tinggal seorang diri di apartemen ini?". Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin untuk digenggamnya dengan perlindungan penuh, semua bergerak atas nalurinya dan tak terbesit rasa sungkan dalam benaknya meski Sungmin adalah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini. namun ia tau pasti...hatinya menghangat dan terus berdebar saat menyentuh namja cantik itu.

"Ne...aku yatim piatu".

Kyuhyun terperangah mendengarnya, ada setitik rasa sesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. karena tak seharusnya ia menguak ingatan menyakitkan namja cantik itu.

"Gwaenchana". Ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum lembut, seolah mengetahui kerisauan hati Kyuhyun.

Dokter tampan itu hanya mengulas senyum getir seraya menggumamkan kata maaf, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ada perasaan ingin melindungi namja mungil itu...ah tidak sepertinya bukan hanya sekedar itu, tapi lebih pada rasa ingin memilikinya.

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua obsidiannya seketika menyipit saat menangkap dua siluet yang berada dalam sebuah frame kramik, hatinya benar-benar panas melihatnya...sungguh ia tak mengetahui penyebabnya, tapi begitu jelas sesuatu seperti tersulut ketika melihat seorang namja memeluk Sungmin.

"Apa orang itu kekasihmu?". Ucap Kyuhyun datar, ia tau...tak sepantasnya bertanya selantang dan seketus itu pada namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini. Entahlah, hatinya benar-benar tak bisa terima melihat potret itu.

Sungmin seketika terdiam, ia menunduk dalam karena pertanyaan tersebut. bahkan air mata kini mulai menetes dari pelupuknya... luka itu kembali terkuak saat memandang potret namja yang telah meluluh lantahkan hatinya 4 hari yang lalu.

"Sudah tidak ...dia telah menikah".

"M-mwo?". Kyuhyun begitu tersentak mendengarnya, ia memutuskan untuk memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin, dan detik itu pula hatinya bergemuruh ketika melihat Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun sepenuhnya memahami pemicu Sungmin menjadi rapuh adalah luka yang bersamayam dalam hatinya karena mungkin pernikahan kekasihnya. Apapun itu, iatak kan pernah mengizinkan sosok cantik itu menangis di hadapannya, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin, dan mendekapnya erat...berusaha menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang perlahan tumbuh untuk namja cantik itu.

"Hiks..".

"Menangislah...".

"Hiks nappeun namja...". Sungmin semakin menangis tergugu dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tersakiti dengan kenyataan kekasihnya ...Choi Siwon ,menikah bukan dengan dirinya melainkan yeojja yang menjadi pilihan keluarga namja itu. Sungguh...cinta yang selama 5 tahun ini dijalinnya hanya berbuah kata maaf. Selama ini ia begitu bergantung dan menumpukan seluruh hidupnya untuk namja Choi itu, Sungmin tak pernah melupakan setiap janji yang terucap untuknya dan segalanya terasa tidak adil...saat Siwon lebih memberatkan Yeojja itu dibandingkan dirinya.

.

.

"Apa merasa lebih baik?". Tanya Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan secangkir cafe latte untuk Sungmin, rasa lega merayap cepat dalam relung hatinya kala melihat Sungmin kembali menenang dan terlihat tegar.

"Bersandarlah padaku dan lupakan namja itu".

"...".

Sungmin menatap tak mengerti sosok tampan di hadapannya, tutur kata yang didengarnya terlalu abstrak baginya. Dan lagi bukanlah suatu yang mudah melupakan seseorang yang selama ini dicintainya.

"Aku tau...ini terlalu mengejutkan bagimu, tapi...aku berjanji akan menyembuhkan lukamu".

Sungmin menghela nafas sembari menyesap cairan hangat di cangkirnya

"Tsk...memang menjadi tugasmu untuk menyembuhkan pasien".

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala, rupanya terlalu rumit merangkai sebuah pengakuan di depan Sungmin. karena memang ia tak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun.

"A- maksudku, aku merasa kau telah menggetarkan sesuatu di dalam sini ". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menekan dadanya.

"M-mwo?".

"Ah aku bukan seseorang yang mampu berkata-kata mengenai hal ini Sungmin~ah"

"Cho Uissangnim sepertinya kau terlalu lelah, mungkin~

"Percayalah...aku telah jatuh cinta padamu".

.

.

.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup pelan kening Sungmin dan sedikit menyibak helaian rambut namja cantik itu, sungguh...betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk sosok mungil itu, bahkan tak terbesit sekalipun dalam benaknya untuk menyakiti Sungmin. karena alasan ia hidup sejak bertemu dengan sosok mungil itu hingga saat ini...hanyalah untuk melindungi kekasihnya...Lee Sungmin.

"Jaljjayo...chaggi, saranghae". Bisik Kyuhyun lembut setelah memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir Sungmin kemudian bergegas memejamkan mata tanpa melepas dekapannya.

.

.

.

**4 jam kemudian**

DRRTTT...DRRRTTTT...DRTTTT

"Mmhh...". Sungmin begitu terusik dengan getaran keras sebuah gadget hitam di atas meja nakas, ia dengan perlahan melepas rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun dan bangkit untuk meraih ponsel milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit saat mengetahui nama sang pemanggil tersebut, sangat tidak biasa Yesung menghubungi Kyuhyun selarut itu.

"Wae Chaggi...". Tanya Kyuhyun serak, ia terbangun ketika merasakan pergerakan halus Sungmin, kemudian menegakkan dirinya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasih mungilnya.

"Yesung Hyung...menghubungimu Kyu".

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, tapi setelahnya ia beralih meraih gadget tesebut dan sedikit berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya.

"Yeobbsseyo Hyung..".

"_**Kyu...mianhae mengganggu tidurmu, tapi ini darurat...kita harus melakukan operasi saat ini juga".**_

"Operasi?".

"_**Tuan Han...semakin kritis, bergegaslah...kita tak memiliki banyak waktu".**_

"Arrasseo...". PIP

Kyuhyun mengelus sesaat pipi Sungmin dan setelahnya beranjak dari ranjang untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menuju Rumah sakit.

"Kyu..eoddiga?".

"Mianhae Chaggi...aku harus melakukan operasi saat ini juga, tidurlah kembali arrachi?". 'Cup'

Ujar Kyuhyun lembut kemudian mencium sekilas bibir cherry Sungmin dan melesat cepat menuju mobilnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya menghela nafas sesaat...ia memandang sendu siluet Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang dari balik tirainya.

.

.

.

Malam yang begitu pekat di sertai suhu beku di sekitarya, tak membuat Kyuhyun gentar untuk memacu laju mercynya. Meski ia akui tubuhnya cukup lelah, namun tuntutan profesi memaksanya harus bertindak profesional. Ia mengusap pelan wajahnya dan kembali memusatkan konsentrasi untuk menempuh jalanan kota seoul, tak hanya sekali ia mengulas senyum kala mengingat wajah Sungmin terlebih kegiatan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu semakin membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

TIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN...

Namun tiba-tiba semuanya silau dan makin memutih seiring dengan jerit klakson yang melesak cepat memenuhi gendang telinga.

Kyuhyun membanting keras kemudinya ke sayap kanan untuk menghindari hantaman mesin berat yang melaju oleng ke arahnya. Hingga mercy itu merangsak pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke dalam danau di sisinya.

.

.

.

DEG...

'PRANKKK'

Sungmin terbelalak lebar ketika cangkir teh dalam genggamannya jatuh begitu saja, tangannya gemetar, kegelisahan seketika mendera saat firasat buruk merayap cepat dalam benak dan relung hatinya. Sungmin tau, itu berhubungan kuat dengan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa yang terjadi...". Gumamnya kalut, ia bergerak panik berniat meraih ponselnya untuk mengubungi Kyuhyun dan memastikan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja, namun tiba-tiba gadget pink itu bergetar sebelum ia sempat meraihnya. Sungguh perasaan buruk itu semakin kuat menghempas ketenangannya.

Dengan gemetar ia mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal itu, dan mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Y-yeobbsseyoo...".

"Ah...selamat malam, apa ini dengan keluarga Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?".

"N-ne..". jantungnya semakin berpacu kencang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, segala pemikiran negatif itu kian menguasai benaknya. Dan ia tak berharap menerima panggilan tersebut, sungguh Sungmin ingin membuang kasar ponselnya dan berlari memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan~

BRUGH

Segalanya terasa runtuh, hitam...tak berpendar cahaya sedikitpun. Tubuh mungilnya merosot jatuh di atas lantai marmer yang dingin dengan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar hebat, Sungmin tak memiliki daya untuk menduga segala kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia tak kan sanggup menerkanya...kedua manik foxy itu bergerak tak tentu arah bagai retakkan kaca yang begitu rapuh saat tertiup angin.

"Kyunnie...Kyunniee...hiks...KYUUUUUUUU!".

.

.

"SUNGMIN!"

Seorang namja mendobrak kasar pintu utama rumah mewah itu, dan secepat kilat merengkuh tubuh mungil yang tak berdaya dengan seluruh luka batinnya. Ia tau...Sungmin begitu terpukul mengetahui berita kecelakaan tersebut, dengan erat ia memeluk namja cantik itu berusaha menguatkannya.

"Kyuuuu!...". Berulang kali Sungmin menjeritkan nama Kyuhyun dalam pelukan namja itu, bahkan berkali-kali pula tubuhnya memberontak berusaha menyuarakan betapa hebat rasa sesak dan sakit yang mendera hatinya. segala hal yang berputar dan terbesit dalam benaknya kini adalah mengakhiri hidupnya, agar ia tak merasakan sesak dan pedih itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Min".

"KYUHYUNNN!...Hae...aku ingin Kyunniiiee hiks...di mana Kyuhyunkuu?!".

Donghae semakin teriris mendengar raungan pilu itu, ia pun cukup tersentak dan terpukul mengetahui sahabatnya mengalami kecelakaan. Dan Donghae lekas melesat cepat ke kediaman Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui kabar tersebut, karena saat itu hanya Sungmin yang menjadi pusat dan tujuan pikirannya. Donghae sepenuhnya mengetahui...Sungmin hanya seorang diri di rumah Kyuhyun...tentu beban yang cukup menyakitkan untuk di tanggungnya seorang diri. Namun ia pun tak memiliki daya apapun untuk memutar waktu dan membawa Kyuhyun kembali pada Sungmin.

.

.

"KYUUUU~ ngh...".

Sungmin tiba-tiba melemas dan tak sadarkan diri setelah meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Donghae semakin kebas karena rasa paniknya. Berkali-kali ia menepuk pipi Sungmin berharap namja cantik itu membuka mata, namun tetap saja, Sungmin tak sedikitpun bergeming dalam rengkuhannya.

"Min! yah! buka matamu Min...".

"Hae... apa yang terjadi pada Minnie!? " Seorang namja blonde tiba-tiba berlari panik menghampiri Donghae.

"Hyukkie...cepat siapkan mobil, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit".

.

.

.

* * *

**Skip Time**

"Benturan itu terlalu keras hingga mengenai hatinya, kami tak bisa berbuat apapun hanya menunggu Kyuhyun melewati masa comanya".

"ANDWAEEE! Ambil hatiku Hyung! ambil semua hatiku untuk Kyuhyun!".

Sungmin semakin menjerit histeris begitu mendengar penjelasan Yesung, meski ia tak sepenuhnya kehilangan raga Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja...duri masih begitu dalam meranjam hatinya. ia kembali meronta-ronta kasar dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, membuat beberapa namja di sekitarnya menjadi panik.

"Min...tenangkan dirimu..". Ujar Donghae kalut, ia membantu Eunhyuk menahan tangan Sungmin yang terus menerus memukul dadanya sendiri.

"KEMBALIKAN KYUHYUN!...AKU INGIN KYUHYUUUNNNNNN!".

"Wookie...". Panggil Yesung dengan tatapan penuh isyaratnya.

"Ne Hyung..". mengerti akan maksud Yesung, Ryeowook bergerak cekatan menyuntikkan cairan bening ke dalam tubuh namja cantik itu, hingga tubuh berontak Sungmin secara perlahan melemah dan lunglai dalam dekapan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

* * *

Meski sedikit cemas, Ryeowook tetap mengulas senyum kala mendapati Sungmin siuman dan terlihat lebih tenang, ia membantu namja cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mulai memantau tekanan darahnnya.

"Wookie...". panggil Sungmin parau namun terdengar begitu lirih, bahkan seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Ne...Hyung?"

"Bisakah aku menemuinya..."

Namja manis itu menghela nafas sesaat, kemudian menatap lekat sosok rapuh di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah kuat menerima kenyataan ini?". bisiknya sembari tersenyum miris, ia meremas lembut pundak Sungmin berusaha memberinya kekuatan.

"Ne~".

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu...".

Ryeowook dengan berhati-hati membimbing tubuh ringkih itu menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju sebuah ruangan di mana Kyuhyun terbaring coma. Berkali-kali Sungmin meremas dada kirinya, kala denyutan nyeri itu semakin kentara memenuhi rongga dadanya. Hingga langkah lemahnya berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu. Namja cantik itu kembali menangis tersedu seraya menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Sungguh ia tak kan sanggup jika harus melihat Kyuhyun terbaring sakit...terlebih sakit itu bukanlah suatu sakit biasa...melainkan Kyuhyun terbelenggu dalam tidur panjang yang waktupun tak mengetahui kapan ia akan terbangun.

"Hyung...sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, kau tidak siap melihat~

"A-ani... aku ingin masuk, biarkan aku menemani Kyuhyun-ku".

Ryeowook mengangguk paham menaggapinya, ia menggeggam tangan Sungmin kemudian dengan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan ICU itu.

'CKLEK'

DEG

.

"Kyuhyun". Gumamnya lirih, bulir kristal bening itu mengalir cepat dari pelupuknnya. Ia tak kuat melihatnya, sungguh betapa besar harapannya sosok yang terbaring itu bukan Kyuhyun, bukan namja yang dicintainya. Namun apa daya, kakinya tetap bergerak maju.

Sungmin melangkah kalut mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun, ia menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher namja tampan itu dan kembali menangis histeris. Berkali-kali ia mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak memberinya respon apapun, kemudian memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi di bibir namja tampan itu. bibir itu terlihat pucat, Sungmin masih mengingat jelas ketika Kyuhyun sehat...bibir itu merah merekah dan selalu menciumnya bahkan mencumbunya begitu hangat.

"Hyung". Lirih Ryeowook tak sanggup melihatnya, ia menutup wajah dan mulai menangis. Apa yang ia lihat terlalu mencekik hatinya...sungguh Ryeowook tak sampai hati menyaksikan kepedihan membelenggu dua sahabatnya dalam putaran takdir. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menariknya keluar dan memeluknya erat.

"Sshh Ulljima chaggi...".

"Hiks ...kapan Kyuhyun sembuh dan menghentikan tangisan Sungmin?.. Hyuung, aku tak bisa melihat mereka seperti itu?".

"Entahlah Wookie...akupun juga tidak tau. Hanya keajaiban yang kita harapkan". Gumam Yesung seraya mengeratkan dekapan lengannya.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

"Hyung tabahkan dirimu...kami selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhannya dan kebahagiaan kalian". Ujar Ryeowook menegarkan, ia menatap redup namja cantik yang terlihat semakin kusut dan pucat, benar-benar menunjukkan begitu berat kemelut dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Gomawo...". Gumamnya lirih, Sungmin kembali menitikkan air mata...segala tentang Kyuhyun, dirinya bahkan kebahagiaan mereka terasa buntu seolah terjerat kuat benang hitam, ia tak tau, mungkinkah kebahgiaan mereka akan tersambung kembali dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang demikian, separuh jiwanya terasa kosong bahkan hancur menjadi serpihan tak berarti mendapati Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Hiks..."

Lagi...isakan itu mengalun lemah dari bibirnya, berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk berpegang pada ketegarannya namun menatap tubuh ringkih yang bahkan tak bergeming membuat nafasnya kian tercekik. Betapa merindunya Sungmin pada namja di hadapannya, setiap ucapan bahkan sentuhan Kyuhyun masih melekat erat dalam memorynya. Sungguh...hanya satu yang diharapkannya saat ini, waktu kembali berputar hingga membawanya pada suatu detik di mana ia bisa melihat senyuman bahkan merasakan pelukan hangat...Cho Kyuhyun.

Air mata itu kian mengalir seiring dengan hati kecilnya yang terus menerus meraung pilu, andai ia bisa menerka masa depan. Mungkin Sungmin tak kan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi di malam itu untuk didekapnya seerat mungkin. Apapun akan ia lakukan...selama Tuhan mengizinkannya melihat pancaran indah dari kedua obsidian namja tampannya, meski mati sekalipun.

"Kyuu...buka matamu". perlahan namja cantik itu mulai meraih jemari panjang itu, mengecupnya berkali-kali...berharap merasakan pergerakan halus dalam genggamannya. Namun...hanya suhu dingin yang dirasakannya. Sungmin tak kuasa menopang hatinya lagi, ia butuh Kyuhyun...ya hanya Kyuhyun dan segala sentuhannya.

"Pernikahan kita...hiks...kapan kau akan menyematkan sebuah cincin di jariku? Kyuuu buka matamu...ku mohon...Kyunniee". Isaknya, ia merebahkan kepala di dada namja yang terpejam itu, membiarkan bulir air mata mengalir deras hingga membasahi bagian depan baju Kyuhyun.

Tak lengah...namja mungil itu kembali mendekap tubuh tak bergeming Kyuhyun, dan kembali meracau pliu di tengah isakannya. Sungmin terus mencoba berkomunkiasi meski ia tau semua yang dilakukannya hanya berbuah keheningan. Kyuhyun tak mungkin mendengar bahkan merespon ucapan pedihnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ku inginkan, bisakah kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' ...bukankah kau selalu mengatakan itu untukku? Bangun jika kau mencintaiku! Buka matamu Kyuu.."  
.

**Sungmin Pov**

Bibirku terasa berat, kata dalam hatiku tak dapat kuucapkan meskipun hanya sekali...  
Apa kau mendengarku?...apa Kau berniat menjauh meninggalkanku, sementara aku masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup bahagia bersamamu!

Tidak!...kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku Kyunnie...kau mencintaiku! Kau akan menikahiku bukan?

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan melindungiku selama hidupmu? Hiks...Dengarkan aku! Apa kau tak tau aku menangis? Apa aku harus menangis darah agar kau membuka matamu?!".

Aku menatap wajahmu, dan kau hanya diam membisu dengan mata terpejam. Hatiku sakiit Kyuuu...ku coba untuk melumat bibirmu, tapi semua percuma...kau sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Saranghae...bangun neee?"  
Seperti orang bodoh, kata itu kutelan lagi dalam hatiku, meskipun menyakitkan hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Beberapan orang tampak menghela nafas miris, kala melihat racauan dan tangisan Sungmin. Mereka tak mampu berbuat lebih untuk mengubah keadaan, hanya keajaiban yang mungkin akan menyambut kebahagiaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hari ini pernikahan kita...kemana kau pergi Kyu?".

Sungmin kembali menitikkan air mata, tak terhitung berapa kali ia menangis dalam sehari. Biarlah ia terlihat lemah bahkan terlalu rapuh untuk dipandang sebagai seorang namja.

Mungkinkah Tuhan terlalu kejam padanya kali ini, hingga membuat harapannya retak dengan kondisi Kyuhyun. Seharusnya sebuah cincin rubby tersemat di jari manisnya, seharusnya ia dan Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia di hari ini. Namun rasanya itu hanyalah sebuah angan tak berujung untuknya, Meski berusaha sekeras apapun, Ia tak kan pernah mengetahui kapan Kyuhyunnya akan membuka mata, dan mewujudkan impian bahagia keduanya.

.

.

"Chaggi.."

Sungmin mengangkat kepala saat sebuah tepukan halus menyadarkannya. Ia menatap pias yeojja cantik di sisinya dan berusaha semampu mungkin mengulas sebuah senyuman, walau nyatanya senyuman itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Pergilah tidur, biar aku dan Hannie yang menjaganya".

"Tidak Eomma, Kyuhyun akan siuman malam ini...aku harus menjaganya". Lirih Sungmin, ia menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

Heechul hanya mampu mendesah pasrah melihat calon menantunya kembali memaksakan dirinya, ia tau Sungmin tengah meyakini sebuah harapan kosong.

"Hannie...sudah 3 hari ini Minnie tidak makan dan tidak tidur". Bisiknya cemas pada Suaminya, dan menatap miris Sungmin.

"Kita tak dapat berbuat apapun yeobbo". Ucap Hangeng seraya mendekap Heechul yang mulai terisak, berusaha menguatkan istrinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menggantikan Kyuhyun, dia anak kita Hannie...aku tak menginginkannya terluka seperti itu".

"Sshh...tegarkan dirimu Yeobbo, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membutuhkan kita".

Heechul cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, benar dia adalah ibu yang kuat. tidak seharusnya berkutat dengan dukanya, tak hanya dirinya yang terpukul dengan kondisi Kyuhyun. Yeojja cantik itu kembali menarik nafas dalam dan meyakinkan diri, buah hatinya akan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Ia beralih menatap Sungmin, namun betapa terkejutnya yeojja cantik itu saat mendapati Sungmin menyandarkan kepala di lengan Kyuhyun. 'Sungmin sepertinya tertidur' pikirnya.

"Minnie...tidurlah di sofa, tubuhmu akan pegal jika seperti ini". Ujar Heechul sembari menepuk pipi Sungmin, namun namja mungil itu tak memberikan respon sediktpun.

"Chaggi".

"..."

Heechul makin panik, Sungmin tak kunjung membuka matanya. Berkali-kali ia mengguncang lengan dan menepuk pipi Sungmin dan hasilnya nihil. Sungmin tak sekalipun bergeming dari posisinya.

"Hannie! Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?!" Pekiknya kalut, membuat pria kekar di sebrangnya berlari cepat menghampirinya.

"Aku rasa Sungmin pingsan Yeobbo, cepat panggil dokter".

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin mengernyit seraya memegangi kening, saat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia tersentak menyadari sebuah selang bening menembus tangannya.

"Chaggi gwaenchana?".

"E-eomma, di mana Kyuhyun?". kepalanya bergerak kasar menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan makin panik saat tak mendapati Kyuhyun di manapun.

"Sshh tenanglah chaggi Kyuhyun tentu berada di ruangannya, kau sedang di rawat di sini. Anemiamu kambuh...kembalilah berbaring ne?". Ucap Heechul menenangkan, ia kembali membaringkan Sungmin dan mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku di sini Eomma".

Sungmin tiba-tiba bangkit dan mencabut kasar selang infus yang menancap di tangannya, membuat darah segar merembas dari bekas tusukan jarum itu.

"Minnie apa yang kau lakukan Chaggi?!" pekik Heechul histeris, namun namja cantik itu tak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih berlari keluar menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Mianhae Kyunnie aku meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi...mianhae... Hiks...jeongmal mianhaeyo Kyuu". Gumam Sungmin yang mulai terisak, tangan lentiknya tak henti-hentinya menangkup dan megusap rahang Kyuhyun, ia tak peduli darah makin merembas mengotori lengan bajunya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung minum obatmu terlebih dahulu".

"Sebentar Wookie, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun...dia akan segera membuka matanya".

Ryeowook kembali jengah dibuatnya, selalu seperti ini Sungmin akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Menunggu Kyuhyun dan meyakini namja tampan itu akan membuka mata. Ia beralih berjalan mendekat kemudian menyerahkan beberapa butir obat untuk Sungmin, semenjak 1 minggu yang lalu ketika anemia Sungmin kambuh, kondisi tubuh namja cantik itu semakin lemah dan sungguh Ryeowook benar-benar mencemaskanya terlebih Sungmin pun makin terlihat terguncang, dan tentu saja ia tak mengharapkan Hyung cantiknya itu berubah menjadi gila.

"Minumlah Hyung...kau harus memulihkan kondisimu, jika kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun nanti".

"Ah benar, Kyuhyun akan sedih jika aku mati...tidak...tidak aku tidak akan meninggalkan cintaku seorang diri, kau tau Wookie aku sangat mencintainya, aku akan menikah dan memiliki anak dengan Kyuhyun, aku mencintainya Wookie~ah".

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut melihat jiwa Sungmin semakin goyah, mungkinkah apa yang ia takutkan akan benar-benar terjadi?. Ia membelai surai Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut melihat namja cantik di hadapannya terkikik kecil seraya memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Aku tau kau mencintainya Hyung, benar kau akan menikah dan memiliki seorang putra dengan Kyuhyun, untuk itu kau harus sehat...minum obatmu ne?".

"Wookie..lihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku, lihat dia...sangat tampan bukan, namja itu yang akan menikahiku!".

Ryeowook kembali mengulas senyum miris, Kyuhyun tetap diam tak bergeming tak ada senyuman seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin. bibir itu masih terkatup rapat dan terlihat pucat.

"Iya Hyung...Kyuhyun tersenyum padamu, cha minum obatmu sekarang, arrachi?".

Mendengar kalimat penuh semangat itu, Sungmin mengangguk rian ia mengambil obat tersebut dan mulai meminumnya secara perlahan tentunya dengan bantuan Ryeowook

'Kyu...cepatlah bangun dari Comamu, jangan biarkan Sungmin Hyung kehilanganmu dan juga jiwanya sendiri. Apa kau tau? Sungmin semakin menjadi bukan dirinya lagi'. Ucap Ryeowook dalam hati.

.

* * *

**1 tahun kemudian**

"Bergegaslah sarapan biar Eomma yang menjaganya, kajja..".

"A-ani Eomma, aku tidak lapar...Kyuhyun akan segera terbangun". Sungmin mengulas senyum getir pada sosok Yeojja yang tengah mengelus lembut kepalanya, ia tau calon mertuanya itu sangat menaruh perhatian padanya.

Heechul menghela nafas berat mendengarnya, ia begitu mencemaskan kondisi tubuh Sungmin yang kini terlihat semakin kurus. Bahkan kedua pipi yang sebelumnya chubby dan menggemaskan tampak begitu tirus.

"Minnie...perhatikan kondisi tubuhmu, jangan seperti ini".

"Kyuhyun lebih menderita dibandingkan diriku Eomma...". Ucapnya lirih, ia beralih kembali menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dan menciumnya lama.

Heechul hanya menggeleng pelan, ia beranjak untuk meraih makanan yang beberapa lalu dibawanya untuk Sungmin. Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa putra semata wayangnya, Yeojja cantik itu dan suaminya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun untuk menjaganya, karena calon menantunya itu terus menerus berada di sisi Kyuhyun dan begitu sulit untuk di bujuk pulang.

"Eomma akan menyuapimu Chaggi..".

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku Eomma ...aku~

"Minnie...Kyuhyun akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini, makan ne?".

Sungmin seketika tercekat mendengar ucapan Heechul, ia menyeka rembasan kristal bening di sudut matanya kemudian mengangguk lemah, dengan tergugu ia membuka bibirnya. Terasa begitu sakit dan menyesakkan ketika menelan suapan itu. ia mengingat betul Kyuhyun akan selalu menemaninya makan, bahkan menyuapinya dengan senang hati. Terlebih saat ia terbaring sakit...namja tampan itu akan mencurahkan seluruh perhatian dan sentuhan lembut untuk merawatnya. Tapi kini...jangankan mendapat sentuhan dan mendengar suara hangatnya, menatap sorot tegas dua obsidian Kyuhyun pun ia tak bisa.

"Eomma..".

"Kau harus kuat demi Kyuhyun, Eomma mengerti perasaanmu Chaggi". Lirih Heechul, air mata yang di tahannya pun mengalir bebas di wajah cantiknya. Ia pun memendam sesak yang sama, melihat buah hatinya terbaring lemah dengan kemungkinan kecil bangkit dari belenggu coma terasa begitu pedih bagi seorang wanita sepertinya. Namun ia mencoba untuk tegar, apa yang akan terjadi pada sosok mungil di hadapannya jika dirinya pun ikut terlarut dalam keterpurukan...ya, Heechul harus menguatkan hatinya demi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap hampa di sekelilingnya, hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun di ruangan serba putih dan aroma obat yang menguar begitu kental. ia memandang jauh ke luar dari jendela ruangan itu, langit malam begitu pekat seolah menunjukkan betapa kelam harapannya saat ini.

Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun kemudian beringsut naik untuk berbaring di sisi namja tampan itu. Sungmin kembali terisak seraya meletakkan lengannya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, tak ada yang mengetahui ia menangis pilu. Hanya detak jam dinding yang mengiringi hembusan nafas keduanya.

"Kau...namja yang membuatku bangkit dan mengajariku cinta, kau membuat hatiku berdetak kencang kapanpun aku bernafas Hiks...". lirih Sungmin, ia semakin mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuu...namja yang dapat kulihat meski kedua mataku tertutup adalah dirimu...apa kau akan selamanya seperti ini eohh? Ku mohon buka matamu dan cium aku...kita akan menikah, memiliki seorang aegya...dan merawatnya bersama-sama. Aku ingin si kecil Cho menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat sepertimu, hiks...Kyunnie".

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang nanar sosok terpejam di bawahnya, apapun yang ia lakukan bahkan katakan tak sedikitpun membuat Kyuhyun bergeming. Sungguh...luka dalam hatinya semakin besar dan mungkin akan semakin menganga dengan kenyataan pahit itu. secara perlahan ia meraih rahang Kyuhyun, mengusapnya sesaat kemudian berbisik lirih di depan bibirnya.

"Alasanku hidup dan bernafas hanyalah kau...seseorang yang kupanggil seakan-akan hatiku akan meledak hanyalah kau Kyuuu, hiks satu-satunya cinta yang ku miliki hanyalah dirimu. Bahkan jika jantungku berhenti seseorang yang akan kupanggil adalah Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tak mungkin hidup tanpamu! bawa aku pergi bersamamu jika kau berniat meninggalkanku! jangan seperti ini!". Isaknya, kemudian dengan getir ia menyatukan bibir keduanya, Sungmin memejamkan mata dan mulai melumat pelan bibir lembut Kyuhyun mencoba meresapi rasa hangat dan ingatan manis ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya dulu.

Namun tanpa di sadarinya, sosok yang selama 1 tahun lebih, terbaring tanpa gerak dan suara itu menitikkan air mata di tengah lumatan bibir Sungmin. meski selama ini ia terpejam tak berdaya...tapi sungguh Kyuhyun mendengar suara di sekelilingnya bahkan setiap isakkan dan racauan pedih yang terucap dari bibir Sungminpun ia dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Betapa ingin Kyuhyun menyeka air mata Sungmin, menghentikan isakannya dan mendekapnya seerat mungkin, tapi apa daya tubunya yang tak mengizinkannya bergeming bahkan membuka mata sekalipun.

Akan tetapi isakkan pilu yang di dengarnya beberapa saat yang lalu dan pergerakan lembut di bibirnya membuat jiwanya memberontak. Ia ingin bangkit dan memeluk namja cantiknya, menyeka seluruh luka itu dan mewujudkan impian keduanya untuk hidup bahagia bersama.

Jemari panjang itu mulai melakukan pergerakan kecil dan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat tangannya meski terasa berat dan kaku tapi Ia berhasil menyentuh kepala Sungmin,kemudian mendesah lega walau saat ini bibirnya masih dilumat oleh namja cantik itu.

DEG

Sungmin seketika membuka mata saat menyadari sebuah pergerakan lembut yang mengusap kepalanya, terlebih hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya semakin mebuatnya tercekat. Ia beralih melepas bibirnya secara perlahan demi menatap sosok tampan di bawahnya.

"K-kyuu...".

Panggil Sungmin lirih , jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat ketika melihat sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir basah Kyuhyun, meski namja tampan itu masih memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Tapi Sungguh ia berharap dapat segera menatap sorot mata yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini.

Pelan tapi pasti, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang obsidian yang begitu redup. Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang memenuhi pupil matanya, kemudian mengelus pipi namja yang kini membekap bibirnya karena tak percaya.

"Ciumanmu berhasil membangunkanku...Cha-ggi".

Sungmin diam tak mampu berkata-kata, apa yang ia lihat saat ini terlampau hebat membuncah kebahagiaannya, dengan gemetar jemari mungilnya meraba wajah tampan di bawahnya, menyusuri hidung mancung, rahang tegas dan berakhir di atas bibir yang telah memerah, seolah tak percaya bahwa pemilik dari pahatan indah itu benar-benar sedang menatap dan berbicara padanya.

"K-kyunnie". Panggilnya lagi, mencoba meyakinkan ia tak sedang bermimpi dan benar-benar melihat Kyuhyun kembali padanya secara utuh.

Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyum lemah, kepalanya masih terasa begitu pening jika kembali merangkai kata untuk namja cantiknya.

"Benarkah ini kau? Kyuhyunku?".

"Ne...Mianhae Nae Sungmin".

Tanpa bisa dicegah, tangisan itu pecah...Sungmin menghambur cepat untuk memeluk Kyuhyun tak peduli air matanya semakin membasahi baju namja tampan itu. sekian lama ia menunggu, sekian lama pula Sungmin berusaha tegar menerima kenyataan meski terkadang jiwanya hampir goyah, tak ada kata yang mampu melukiskan betapa bahagia dan bersyukurnya ia akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini...Kyuhyun telah kembali padanya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan". Gumam Sungmin di sela-sela isakkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Pagi ini Sungmin begitu bersemangat menyuapkan potongan buah apel untuk seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sesekali ia mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' ketika keduanya saling bertemu pandang.

"Kau berubah begitu banyak Ming, semakin agresif". Canda Kyuhyun seraya mengacak surai halus Sungmin. membuat namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibir tapi setelahnya tersenyum riang

"Aku hanya terlalu senang melihatmu seperti ini, ku mohon jangan meninggalkanku lagi, aku tak pernah bisa hidup tanpamu Kyu".

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam, ia dapat meresapi dengan jelas luka yang tersirat dalam tutur kata dan pandangan namja cantiknya.

"Mianhae Chaggi, telah membuatmu melewati masa-masa yang sulit".

"A-aniyaa, aku tak pernah menyesal menunggumu. Karena aku yakin kau selalu berjalan di dalam sini". Ucap Sungmin seraya membimbing tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh dadanya. Hatinya kembali berdesir menerima sentuhan dari tangan besar itu, begitu hangat dan mendebarkan.

"Mendekatlah".

Sungmin mengerjap polos mendengarnya, tapi kemudian beringsut perlahan ke atas ranjang dan seketika itu Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dan menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dada bidangnya, berkali-kali ia membelai surai halus Sungmin hingga membuat namja cantik itu memejamkan mata dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Apa kau tau? aku beruntung memilikimu". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, sorot matanya menatap tajam namun terasa lembut.

"Dan aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu, mianhae...membuatmu menangis, aku tak kan mengulanginya lagi Chaggi". Lanjutnya lagi, setitik air mata tampak mengalir dari sudut matanya kala mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali mengingat janji yang pernah ia ucapkan untuk Sungmin, bahwa selama ia hidup akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi namja cantik itu...akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan terbesar jika mengingkarinya bahkan jika ia mati, matinyapun tak akan tenang.

"Hiks Kyuuu".

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin". Pelan tapi pasti Kyuhyun makin mengikis jarak wajah keduanya, dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir ranum itu. dengan mata yang terpejam ia menyesap pelan bibir Sungmin, mencoba meresapi kelembutan dan rasa manis yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Nghmh". Lenguh Sungmin. Ia menatap sayu Kyuhyun dan setelahnya turut memejamkan mata demi menikmati setiap pergerakan lembut yang dilakukan bibir Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang lebih menggetarkan hatinya selain cumbuan manis namja tampannya.

.

.

'CKLEK'

"O-ommo...sepagi ini kalian sudah saling hisap menghisap seperti itu, aishh jinjja".

Sungmin seketika membulatkan mata lebar begitu mendengar suara familiar di belakangnya ia tau pemilik suara itu...calon mertua cantiknya.

Sungmin mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun, meminta kekasihnya mengakhiri ciuman tersebut, namun nampaknya Kyuhyun tak berniat mengabulkan keinginannya, namja tampan itu semakin memperdalam pagutan bibirnya...membuat Sungmin makin panik.

"Mmhh.. .Kyuu~". Sungmin seketika mempoutkan bibir, setelah Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihatnya lalu dengan perlahan mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Waee? kau tak menyukai ciumanku eum?"

"Eomma dan Appa di sini". Bisik Sungmin, sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada calon mertuanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Abaikan saja". Ucapnya cepat, lalu kembali mendekati bibir Sungmin berniat menciumnya.

"Aisshh Kyuuu~". Rengek Sungmin seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Appa ,Eomma bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Tidakkah kalian melihat aku sedang menikmati santapan pagiku".

Sungmin seketika membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya, ia kembali ingin melontarkan kata protes namun bibir Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu menguncinya.

.

.

Sementara itu sepasang suami istri di sebrang mereka hanya menggelang maklum melihatnya, mereka sepenuhnya memahami sebesar apa rasa rindu Kyuhyun terhadap namja mungil itu.

"Dia sama persis sepertimu Yeobbo". Bisik Hangeng seraya menjilat seduktif telinga istri cantiknya.

"Tsk! Jangan menggodaku Hannie...kajja pergi dari sini, lihatlah mereka terlihat bahagia...ah terimakasih Tuhaan". Ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Hangeng untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut.

.

.

"Eumphh~ Angghh". Sungmin meremas kuat surai Kyuhyun, kala ciuman itu semakin membuatnya panas karena pergerakan lidah Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya. Namja tampan itu terlampau lihai membuatnya melemas dan takluk, bahkan kemeja yang ia kenakan tampak tersingkap menampilkan sebagian dada dan perutnya.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar sesuatu?". Bisik Kyuhyun setelah melepas pagutannya, ia terkekeh pelan melihat namja cantiknya begitu kepayahan mengais oksigen di sekelilingnya.

"Hh..hh..N-ne".

.

.

"Bersediakah kau menikah denganku Lee Sungmin".

Sungmin seketika terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memeluk erat Kyuhyun, meski bukan hanya sekali ini mendengarnya namun kalimat tersebut cukup hebat membuat degupan kencang di jantungnya. Sungmin kembali mengingat pernikahan mereka tahun lalu, yang terpaksa dibatalkan karena kondisi Kyuhyun. Dan hari ini namja tampan itu kembali melamarnya, tentu tak terbendung lagi seperti apa rasa bahagia dalam hatinya.

"Ne Kyu...aku bersedia...dan aku mencintaimu".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis kala menatap lekat sebuah benda berkilau yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin permata yang selama ini di dambanya, tentu saja...karna benda itulah yang menjadi bukti dirinya dan Kyuhyun telah resmi saling memiliki dalam ikatan suci.

"Jangan berlama-lama di luar, udara malam tidak baik untukmu dan...". Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian berjongkok untuk memeluk perut Sungmin. "Jagoan kecil kita". Lanjutnya lagi seraya mencium perut yang tampak sedikit buncit karena kandungan yang berusia 2 bulan.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia membelai surai Kyuhyun dan sesekali terkikik geli karena kecupan bertubi-tubi itu.

"Kyuhyun hentikan!". Pekiknya masih dengan terikik geli, Kyuhyun makin gemas mendengarnya. Ia berdiri cepat kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Sungmin.

"Chaggi aku menginginkannya".

"Malam ini?" Tanya Sungmin, sedikit menautkan alis.

"Tentu saja malam ini".

Namja cantik itu mengerling sesaat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di ceruk leher Sungmin bahkan sempat menjilat daun telinganya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerang tak tahan.

"Apapun untukmu Cho Uissangnim".

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dengan sekali gerakan ia mengangkat bridal Sungmin dan membawanya untuk berputar berkali-kali, tawa manis itu pun seketika mengalun dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kyunnie...kyunnie ah! hahaha".

Tawa bahagia itu terus terdengar hingga keduanya menghempaskan tubuh di atas ranjang, dengan Kyuhyun di atasnya. Namja tampan itu membelenggu dan mengunci kuat setiap pergerakan Sungmin dengan tautan jemari mereka, segalanya terasa indah tatkala menatap dalam manik foxy di bawahnya. Kyuhyun mencium mata Sungmin untuk kemudian melumat bibir merah merkah itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan...betapa ia mencintai Sungmin bahkan terlalu mencintainya.

"Uhmph~ K-kyu".

"Eum?" Gumam Kyuhyun di sela-sela jilatannya di leher jenjang namja cantiknya.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan".

Kyuhyun beralih menatap lembut Sungmin, seraya mengelus pipi halus itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Katakan". Ujarnya kemudian.

"Saranghae".

Kyuhyun menautkan alis, tapi setelahnya ia mencium lama kening Sungmin. meski hanya satu kata, namun cukup sempurna untuk melengkapi segenap kebahagiaannya.

"Kyu...kau tidak membalasnya, kau tidak mnecintaiku?". Tanya Sungmin bersungut kesal.

"Rasa cintaku akan ku buktikan dengan ini Ming".

"Ah...Mhhh AH! K-kyunnieh".

_'Kau cintaku...hidupku dan segalanya bagiku...nado saranghae Cho Sungmin'_

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**HAPPY KYUMIN DAY!**

**Semoga Fict ini bisa melengkapi kebahagiaan para Joyer...di hari KyuMIn ini**

**Kyumin is Real!**

**.**

**jangan lupa tinggalkan Review..**

**Saranghaeeeeee ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
